Punishment
by Synnerxx
Summary: Evan needs to be put back in his place and Hank is just the person to do it. Slash, incest. Please read the warnings.


**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, sex, spanking with a belt, dark!fic**

**Spoilers: General ones for season two, mostly for "Lovesick".**

**Author's Notes: Inspired by and written for missflapjack because she is awesome and made of win and is my current LJ inspiration for Hank/Evan. :D Heart you, hun. Enjoy and review, loves.**

**Prompt: Spanking at citrus_taste  
**

* * *

"At some point, you're going to have to forgive him." Evan said, hands braced on the counter, shoulders tense. He hated fighting with Hank, but he was being unreasonable. Sure, what their father had done was crappy and yeah, it still stung to think about it, but Eddie was back and he was sorry. Something that Evan had thought he'd never see. He couldn't understand why Hank was being so hateful towards him. It wasn't like Hank either, to be so outright mean to someone.

"At some point, you're going to have to realise that I won't." Hank glared at him, green eyes burning with fury, as he took another drink of his beer. He couldn't understand how Evan could seemingly forgive and forget everything that Eddie R. Lawson had ever done to them and their mother. How he could just let it all go after twenty years of not caring, only to pop back into their lives and steal all their money. He couldn't understand why and frankly, he didn't want to. He just wanted Evan to stop acting like a brat to him.

Evan scoffed at him. "Whatever. Hold a grudge. For the record, I tried."

Hank felt his anger rising again, boiling in his blood, so close to the surface of his skin. It was always like this nowadays. Hovering in the back of his mind in a while that it hadn't for years until he came back into their lives. He tried to shove it back down, but it was no use. It wanted out and well, who was Hank to stop it? He slammed his beer bottle down on the counter, making Evan flinch. He smirked dangerously and walked around the counter. He invaded Evan's personal space, smirk still twisting the corners of his mouth, watching as his brother struggled not to move back from him and meet his gaze.

He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Evan's shirt, crushing their lips together fiercely, causing Evan to yelp in surprise and pain. Hank pinned Evan to the counter, gripping his hips tightly, knowing he was leaving bruises on the pale skin, but too angry to care. He would later. Maybe. He jerked back from the kiss to examine the damage he had done. Evan's lips were red and swollen, blood beading up in the cut from where Hank had bitten him.

Seeing that Evan was opening his mouth to speak, Hank cut him off, voice rough. "Upstairs, now."

Evan looked like he wanted to protest, but snapped his mouth shut when Hank glared at him and hissed, "Go."

He obeyed and left Hank standing in the kitchen. Hank took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down a little. Evan deserved the punishment he was going to get tonight. He needed to be reminded who exactly was in control here and who he belonged to. Hank eyed Eddie's belt that was lying on the table, briefly considering using that on Evan. He decided not to because Evan was his and he didn't want anything of Eddie R's marking his flesh. That was Hank's job. Evan was his and he wasn't planning on sharing anytime soon.

He finished off his beer and headed upstairs where Evan was waiting for him in his bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and glanced up when Hank walked in, shutting the door behind him. Evan looked like he wanted to say something again, but Hank spoke before he could. "Shut up. I don't want to hear anything you've got to say right now. You've done enough talking for tonight."

Evan frowned, but didn't say anything. Hank was in a scary mood and he didn't want to incur anymore of his wrath than he was already getting. He had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he wasn't all that opposed to it either. Well, except the pain aspect of it. In some weird way, it kinda turned him on, seeing Hank so angry and dominating. It was hot.

Hank gestured for him to stand up. "Get undressed."

Evan sighed and slipped out of his shirt, hesitating for a moment before letting his shorts slide off of his hips. He stepped out of the pile and kicked it away from him. Hank narrowed his eyes. "All the way."

Evan took a deep breath and tried to calm his sudden bout of nerves. There was a dark and threatening undertone to Hank's words and suddenly he was more than a little afraid of his brother. He did what he was told and allowed the boxers, his last barrier of defense, to fall to the floor and kicked it away too.

"Get on the bed. Lay on your stomach." Hank ordered.

Evan complied, laying down with his arms underneath a pillow, head resting on it. Hank walked to the end of the bed, raking his gaze across his brother's lean form, watching the way the muscles tensed and relaxed underneath his skin. As he watched in silence, a flush of red made it's way down from Evan's neck, onto his shoulders, and down his back. He smirked again. So he was making Evan nervous. Good.

Hank unbuckled his belt and pulled it free from his belt loops. He kept his eyes on Evan, watching the way he tensed when he heard the gentle clink of the belt buckle coming undone. Hank gathered both ends of his belt in one hand, making a loop of leather. He smacked it against the palm of his hand once, relishing in the flinch that it invoked in Evan. Evan buried his face into Hank's pillow, muffling his whimper.

Hank brought the belt down hard on the unprotected skin of Evan's ass and watched as the skin instantly reddened. Evan cried out in pain, instinctively trying to jerk away from the blow. Hank swung the belt again and again, loving the red marks that appeared on Evan's flesh and the sounds Evan made were so fucking hot. Whimpers, gasps, moans. It was just like when they had sex, but this time it was more pain than pleasure. Maybe Hank should have been disturbed by how much the sight and sound of his brother in pain was turning him on, but because it was him that was inflicting it and in such an erotic way, he didn't care. Not at the current moment.

After the tenth and final blow, Hank dropped the belt, panting harshly. His shoulders burned in a good way, like after a long bout of exercise. Sweat tickled the skin of his back, dripping down his spine. He stared at Evan, automatically assessing the welts on Evan's skin. They weren't bad, weren't even bleeding. They just looked red and angry. He reached out and pressed his hand against them, feeling the heat of the abused flesh, the muscles again tensing at the sting of pain. Evan hissed, pushing up against his hand.

He rid himself of his clothes and walked over to his nightstand, pulling out a tube of lube. Evan didn't notice as he still had his face pressed into the pillow. Hank could hear him breathing, harsh, shaky breaths. Hank trailed his fingers down Evan's back, brushing against his spine lightly. Hank felt most of his anger drain away as he crawled back on to the bed with Evan and urged him up onto his hands and knees for him. Hank uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount of it onto his hand, rubbing it between his hands to warm it up some.

He gently pressed one finger lightly against Evan's entrance, dipping in shallowly and pulling back out, trying to get Evan to relax. He kissed any part of Evan that he could reached and thrust his finger in all the away, working it in and out, stretching Evan. Evan groaned and rocked back against Hank, his own arousal growing again. Hank added another finger inside of him and wrapped his free hand around Evan's cock, stroking slowly, barely touching him, teasing. Evan whimpered, not knowing if he wanted to buck his hips forward or back. Hank's touch was overwhelming on his sensitized skin. Another finger was added and Evan arched his back, gasping.

Hank smirked. Evan was so responsive to him, no matter what. He pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock with some more lube and positioned himself against Evan. He pushed forward slowly, easing in inch by inch until he was all the way inside of Evan. He groaned, stilling, so Evan could get used to the invasion. He stroked Evan a little more firmly and pulled out only to thrust back in, hard and fast.

Hank set up a steady rhythm, hard, fast, and punishing for Evan. He couldn't keep up with the hand on his cock or the pleasure-pain from Hank being inside of him. It was all too much for him to handle and he came hard with a strangled scream, arms giving out and letting him rest on his forearms and elbows. A few more deep thrusts and Hank was coming too, hands tightening again on Evan's hips. There would definitely be bruises there tomorrow.

He pulled out and lay on the bed next to Evan, who slowly straightened himself out so he was laying on his stomach again. He didn't say anything and he didn't look at Hank either. Hank reached out and touched his cheek, silently willing him to turn over and look at him. He wasn't sorry for what he had done; they had both needed it, but Evan was starting to scare him a little. Now that he could think clearly without the haze of anger, he was worried that he might have hurt his brother more than just physically.

"Evan?" He asked tentatively, hand still caressing his cheek.

Evan didn't answer, didn't look at him, didn't do anything except lay there. Now Hank was really worried. "Evan, come on. Look at me, please?"

Slowly Evan turned his head towards Hank, but his eyes were focused on something over Hank's shoulder, refusing to meet his concerned gaze. He still didn't say anything. Hank swallowed dryly. What had he done to his brother? Sure, there was a bit of physical pain and Evan probably hadn't liked that, but he could have said no, could have told Hank he didn't want this.

_No, he couldn't have. You told him you didn't want to hear anything he's got to say, so he didn't say anything. Face it, this is your fault. He was scared of you._ Hank winced and pushed that voice of out his mind. Surely Evan would have said something if he hadn't wanted this too. Right?

Evan blinked and his glassy gaze sharpened. He glanced over at Hank, sighed, and pushed himself up off the bed and disappeared briefly into the bathroom. Hank heard water running so he figured Evan must be cleaning up. A few minutes later, Evan crawled back into bed with Hank after stripping the top blanket off. It was warm enough that they didn't need it and besides, there was no way he was sleeping in the wet spot, even if it was his own.

Hank wrapped his arms around him and just held him as if he were something infinitely precious and fragile. Evan combed his fingers though Hank's hair and kissed the top of his head. "I'm fine, really. Sure, I won't be able to sit or walk properly for the next few days, but I'm okay."

Hank laughed against his shoulder and kissed his collarbone, sucking until the blood welled up just under the surface of his skin. "I'm glad you're okay. You had me worried there for a minute."

"Hmm, you know sex makes me stupid. Gotta let me come down from the high, man." Evan snickered.

"I guess." Hank rolled his eyes and pulled Evan down for a soft kiss.

"Good night, Henry." Evan kissed him one last time before snuggling down into his arms.

"Night, Evan." Hank smiled into Evan's curls as he tucked his head underneath Hank's chin.

"Evan?" Hank asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" Evan yawned.

"I love you." Hank murmured softly.

"Love you too." Evan brushed his lips against Hank's chest, just above his heart.

Things still weren't completely okay between them, but they were a lot better, for tonight anyway.


End file.
